


After A Long Day

by ExpectationsAndDisappointment



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Massage, They love each other, hard day at work, lots of kisses, maggie loves to give kisses, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectationsAndDisappointment/pseuds/ExpectationsAndDisappointment
Summary: Sanvers. Alex comes home from a 24hour shift and is super exhausted. Maggie helps her relax because she loves her girlfriend. Fluff fluff fluff, that's all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how I wrote this just days after writing my last one. I usually end up taking month breaks between completing anything! lol, hope you enjoy though! Sorry for any mistakes, I really could not reread this right now lol. I appreciate any and all comments, loves. x

Alex closed her apartment door quietly as she leaned against it and sighed. She recounted the last twenty-four hours she spent working. A full twenty-four hours full of research, chasing aliens, combat, and paperwork. To say she was exhausted was an understatement. She let out one more sigh as she pushed off the door and started stripping, planning to go straight to bed. She had just gotten her boots and jacket off when a shifting on her couch caused her to jump.

“Holy shit, Maggs,” she gasped, rubbing her forehead. “You scared me half to death.” Maggie stood up from the couch, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and taking in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend.

“Sorry babe,” she whispered, briefly kissing her girlfriend before pulling back to look Alex in the face. “You must be exhausted.” Alex mumbled a “yeah” as she let Maggie lead her to her bed. Maggie pulled back the covers for Alex and laid down facing her. “Well you can rest now baby, you’re home.” Alex smiled softly and closed her eyes when her eyelids got too heavy. It had only been a few minutes and Alex couldn’t stop moving every little bit, and Maggie was starting to get worried. “What’s wrong Alex?”

Alex shook her head as she snuggled closer to Maggie. “Nothing, my back is just killing me. I think I pulled something earlier. You know, when an alien threw my body across a room,” Alex laughed before flinching. She opened her eyes when Maggie pulled away from her and starting walking out of the room. “Mags?” Alex started to get up from the bed but was stopped by Maggie’s playful voice yelling back "You better be laying in bed when I get back, Danvers."

It was only a few moments later when Maggie was back in bed, but kneeling next to Alex this time. “Take off your shirt,” Maggie nudged her girlfriend. Alex gave her a questioning look but did as she was told, flinching as she lifted the garment over her head. Maggie kissed Alex’s collarbone as she reached around her girlfriend to unclip her bra. “We aren’t doing anything, okay?” Maggie assured her as she slid the straps down the taller girl’s shoulders and tossed it to the side. “I know you’re exhausted, so I just need you to lay on your stomach. Alright?” Alex smiled in response and gave Maggie a soft kiss before laying on her stomach.

Alex felt Maggie climb on top of her, settling down on her butt. Soon after, the sweet smell of vanilla filled the air as she felt warm, oily hands on her back, causing her to arch her back before getting used to it. “Is this okay,” Maggie asked softly. "Mhmm," Alex muffled a response as her girlfriend started rubbing circles down her back. “Where does it hurt, baby?”

“A little lower,” Alex whispered, taking in the wonderful feeling of Maggie’s hands on her back. Maggie’s hands slowly moved lower until Alex flinched causing her to pause. “Tell me to stop if it hurts too much, okay?” She waited for Alex’s nod of assurance and continued. Alex tensed her back as Maggie worked the area that has been causing her pain but soon relaxed into it. She soon found herself breathing deeply, loving this feeling more than she imagined she would.

“Hey, babe?” Alex’s voice rang out in the silence of the room. “These pants are kind of uncomfortable…” Maggie hummed as she gently removed Alex’s pants and repositioned herself on top of her girlfriend. 

“Better?” Maggie asked, kissing the base of the taller girl’s neck.

“Maybe you can take yours off too?” Alex bit her lip as she turned to look at Maggie. “I like feeling your skin on mine,” she said shyly. Maggie smiled as she got up to pull off her pants.

“You just want to get me out of my pants, Danvers,” Maggie smirked as Alex just giggled and rested her head against the pillow once again. Maggie continued to massage up and down Alex’s back, losing track of time. Just when she thought her girlfriend had fallen asleep, she spoke up in the cute sleepy voice Maggie will never get tired of hearing.

“I really love you, Mags.” Maggie smiled as her heart fluttered. She kissed Alex’s right shoulder blade and then her left as she continued the movements of her hands.

“I really love you, Al.” Maggie kissed Alex’s lower back before settling down next the girl, pulling Alex close when she turned to face her.

“You know, I still get butterflies every time you say that,” she gazed sleepily into Maggie’s eyes. Maggie beamed, kissing her on the nose as Alex sighed contently.

“Well I love you baby girl,” she whispered, closing her eyes when Alex leaned in to lazily kiss her goodnight. “Always.”


End file.
